A dream like a video game
by CamiiRainbow
Summary: Summary: Amy rose está soñando. No es sueño cualquiera, no es un sueño como los que siempre tiene, es un sueño en el que Sonic es el protagonista, de una aventura surrealista, con tintes de videojuego, ella sueña que es Sonic the hedgehog, de ella depende que él salga victorioso en esta aventura que ella sueña, que parece ser bastante real.


**Dream Like a video game**

Summary: Amy rose está soñando. No es sueño cualquiera, no es un sueño como los que siempre tiene, es un sueño en el que Sonic es el protagonista, de una aventura surrealista, con tintes de videojuego, ella sueña que es Sonic the hedgehog, de ella depende que él se salve de esta "pesadilla", que parece ser bastante real. Basado en un sueño real que tuve.

**I don't own the characters, I only own the story and the "levels" in this story. The main characters(Sonic the hedgehog, tails, Amy Rose, shadow, knuckles and the others) belong to sega.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia y los "niveles" que son creados en ella. Los personajes principales le pertenecen a sega.**

espero que les guste y dejen críticas constructivas, se los agradecería :D

ETAPA 1: CIUDAD EN RUINAS

.-¿eh? ¿Donde se supone que estoy?

.- -una chica de unos 15 años aparece, vestida con un uniforme de escuela, le responde al erizo azul- estás en mi ciudad, señor Sonic

.-¿como sabes mi nombre? –Sonic le pregunta obviamente extrañado-

.-lo he estado esperando, señor Sonic, mi nombre es Haruka, lo he llamado, necesito de su ayuda, mi escuela…¡mi escuela esta poseída por la directora!

.-What? –la mira con extrañeza-

.- -la chica, que por casualidad tenía cierto parecido a Amy, su cabello era corto, rosado y sus ojos verdes, lo único que la diferenciaba era la mirada de tristeza, debilidad y agotamiento que mostraba. Ella lo toma de las manos- ¡eres nuestra única esperanza! ¡La gente de esta ciudad y de mi escuela está desaparecida! Todo es por culpa de la directora, hace un tiempo…hubo un incidente, un reclamo de un alumno, hizo que nuestra directora quisiera hacernos desaparecer a todos, ella decía "nadie se interpondrá en mi camino" y cosas así. Nadie sabe qué fue lo que exactamente le dijo ese alumno, solo unos pocos logramos escapar…¡señor Sonic! Por favor, ¡ayúdame! Quiero recuperar mi cuidad… -la chica rompe en llanto, ante esto, Sonic solo le pone una mano en su hombro, señalándole que tiene todo su apoyo-

.-Don't worry, Haruka, te ayudaré –le dice con una sonrisa- solo muéstrame donde está la escuela y llegaré donde la directora

.- no es tan fácil –lo mira preocupada- tienes que pasar por miles de obstáculos, tienes que pasar por toda la ciudad, además la escuela es muy grande, y queda lejos que aquí, te llamé por eso, eres el único que puede llegar hasta allá, pero no quiero que arriesgue su vida

.- -el erizo ríe y la mira confiada- he pasado por muchas aventuras, esta es solo una más, además, I'm The Fastest Thing Alive!

.- -Haruka lo mira, sonriéndole totalmente agradecida- el camino es por ese edificio, que está en la esquina, tienes que subir hasta encontrarte con la otra parte de la ciudad, que es la que está en ruinas

.- ok! –sonic va hacia esa ciudad, lo más rápido posible-

.- Espero que todo resulte…buena suerte, Sonic.

Al llegar, Sonic mira el lugar, casas y calles destruidas, como si algo grande hubiera hecho esto, no hay señal de nada vivo, ni siquiera árboles, aquellos lucían muertos.

.- Vaya…este lugar me da mala espina –tiembla un poco, pero rápidamente vuelve a su actitud de héroe- muy bien…let's go! –comienza a correr por las calle de la ciudad en ruinas, que por cierto, es solo una calle, que va en línea recta-

Al principio, la ciudad solo era como cualquier ciudad en ruinas, no había ningún peligro, solo se mostraba como una ciudad fantasma, tenebrosa, pero luego, todo se vuelve más extraño, cada vez más surrealista.

.- What the heck?! –sonic exclama, al ver que a su lado derecho se dirige peligrosamente un animal, con aspecto de un tigre, pero era de color gris, sus ojos eran rojos y sus colmillos llenos de sangre, Sonic se dispone a atacarlo, teniendo éxito-

.- uff! Casi…ah?! ¡¿Más todavía?! –esta vez, se acercan más animales, perros mutantes, osos con aspecto terrorífico, y más animales salvajes, que pueden matar a cualquiera en unos minutos, Sonic se enfrenta a todos, pero llega un momento en el que son demasiados, Sonic deja de correr, agotado y sorprendido- es…primera vez que me pasa…que me agoto mientras estoy en una batalla…que rayos sucede? –se comienzan a acercar más animales, hasta que de repente, al lado de Sonic aparecen dos Chaos Emeralds-

.-¿eh? –Sonic mira las dos chaos emeralds que se encuentran a su lado mientras escucha una voz de mujer misteriosa-

.- debes tomar las dos chaos emeralds, las necesitas para el final de la batalla y te ayudarán a ganar más energía para vencer a estos monstruos

.- he he, ok! Let's do this! –sonic toma las chaos emeralds, aumentando sus poderes y disponiéndose a atacar esos monstruos, sonriendo confiado, vence a todos en solo unos minutos-

.- Too easy! –dice Sonic, sonriendo- ahora, a seguir mi camino! –se dispone a correr cuando se encuentra con un nuevo enemigo-

.- No creas que escaparás de forma tan rápida… -el enemigo se acerca a Sonic, dejando ver su identidad-

.-¿Shadow? –sonic lo mira extrañado- ¿que haces aquí?

.- Tu debes ser sonic, ese erizo confiado…¡esa actitud no te llevará a nada!

.- Así es, yo soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! –sonríe confiadamente- y al parecer…tú no eres shadow o me equivoco? –nuestro héroe azul lo mira, ahora un poco más serio-

.- Vaya…eres listo, al menos sabes que no soy uno de tus amigos…Sonic the hedgehog, ¡estás acabado! ¡Ríndete o muere en esta batalla! Nadie me gana tan fácilmente, no cuando vengo de parte de la reina –el erizo misterioso, lo mira totalmente serio, en pose de batalla, este es muy parecido a shadow, con la diferencia que sus púas y cabeza estaban protegidas por un casco de hierro-

.- hablas demasiado…bien, si quieres una batalla, ¡no tengo problema en darte una! –sonic se dispone a atacar al erizo misterioso, fallando en su ataque-

.-ha! ¿Lo ves? No estaba hablando en vano –golpea a Sonic, tan fuerte que hace que Sonic se estrelle a una casa, terminando de derrumbarla-

.-esto…¿es todo lo que tienes? –sonic se levanta, volviendo a atacar a su oponente, con los mismos resultados que al principio-

.-Rayos…

.-vamos, ¡ríndete! Estás mal herido y no podrás dar el 100% en esta batalla

.-eso nunca… -de repente, Sonic escucha una voz, la misma que le dijo que usara las chaos emeralds-

.-¡Sonic, busca su punto débil! Es mucho más sencillo derrotarlo de lo que te imaginas

Sonic se concentra, mirando a su oponente, que se preparaba para dar el ataque final

.-¡eso es! –de repente, el erizo azul salta, atacando con toda su fuerza al oponente desde arriba, destrozando el casco de hierro que el usaba-

.-¡¿Como…como has podido?! –el erizo misterioso comienza a desaparecer, como si fuera una criatura creada, como si fuera hecha por un programa de computadora-

Una voz, se escucha en todas partes, esta era más grave que la voz que Sonic escuchaba

.- batalla final superada, se dará comienzo a la segunda etapa

.-ha? –se sorprende- esto es parecido a un video juego…extraño

El erizo se dispone a correr, hasta que ve a otro humano, bastante parecido a su amigo Tails, con la diferencia en que este era de una gran altura, y tenía una cara más de un chico que se encuentra en al preparatoria

.-¿Tails? –Sonic mira al chico extrañado, con un brillo en sus ojos de felicidad-

.- ¿eh? No, no! Mi nombre no es Tails –ríe- soy Ryosuke, amigo de Haruka, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes. Tú debes ser Sonic, ¿verdad?

.- El mismo –sonríe de la forma que siempre lo hace- me imagino que sabes para que estoy acá, ¿sabes a donde tengo que seguir?

.- déjame llevarte hasta allá –Ryosuke toma de la mano a Sonic y comienzan a correr-

.-Por qué…me tomas de la mano- Sonic ríe nervioso-

.-oh! Lo siento, normalmente suelo hacer eso con mis amigos y amigas –el chico ríe, mientras que a Sonic le cae una gota de sudor por lo que acaba de decir el chico-

Solo a unos pasos, se encontraba un ser misterioso, que miraba a Sonic, estaba escondido detrás de un edificio, mirando a nuestro héroe azul

.- ya falta muy poco para que nos encontremos…Sonic the Hedgehog.


End file.
